


Technologic

by revamped



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Gen, M/M, Not brothers, slightly older hiro, tadashi puts his foot in his mouth sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3378659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revamped/pseuds/revamped
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"For the first five months and thirty days, everything had been absolutely perfect.  He was able to work in peace, his friends could come into his office whenever they were on break or just wanted to see what he was working on, the commute wasn’t terrible and the pay DEFINITELY wasn’t terrible. </p><p>And then the music started."</p><p>AKA that time in an alternate universe Tadashi went on to work for a high-end technology company and had to deal with an irritating co-worker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Technologic

**Author's Note:**

> I have zero idea. I have ZERO idea where this came from or why. Could be read as a stand-alone piece, could easily be expanded upon depending on if there's any interest in further exploring this universe. 
> 
> I also have zero idea if this makes sense to anyone but me since I wrote it starting at 12:30am...therefore, also unbeta'd. Enjoy!

There were several things that Tadashi loved about being an employee at Hama-Tech. First of all, he loved that it was a job he obtained by himself right after graduation from SFIT. He’d worked hard and busted his butt for all four years of school, building robotics project after robotics project to create a portfolio suited for marketing himself in “the real world.” It wasn’t that Tadashi didn’t love his Aunt Cass and didn’t love working at the Lucky Cat Cafe, but the cafe felt so stifling toward his creativity. Having a job in his field of study allowed Tadashi a certain freedom that didn’t come from serving coffee to Mrs. Matsuda while quietly wondering where an 80 year old woman obtained a hot pink tube top. 

Being an employee at Hama-Tech also meant that Tadashi found himself right in the robotics department without so much as an interview. He’d submitted his resume and portfolio shortly after he graduated and was pleasantly surprised to find that he’d been invited for a tour of the company merely a week later. As it turned out, according to the HR rep and vice president, Abigail Callaghan, the CEO of the company had been highly impressed with Tadashi’s work. When Tadashi asked Abigail which project of his impressed the company the most, the answer was also a surprise.

Baymax was a nursebot that Tadashi hadn’t been able to finish in time for graduation and though he’d been assured that it wouldn’t count against his marks Tadashi had bigger goals in mind. He hadn’t even considered selling the nursebot until he was finished, and truthfully he wasn’t sure he _could_ sell the original Baymax. The robot had become more than just a caregiver; he had become Tadashi’s friend. He’s tried to explain this to Abigail who simply smiled and said that the CEO would be more than happy to let Tadashi keep working on Baymax to create a perfect finished product so long as he agreed to lend his mind to other projects at Hama-Tech. It was after that moment that he accepted the offer.

Another one of the perks that came with working at Hama-Tech was the fact that he wasn’t the only one from his graduating class that had been brought in as new employees. He’d known that several of his friends applied for jobs at the company as well but it was all with varying degrees of doubt. Hama-Tech was still, for the most part, a new company, less than five years old and still growing. The fields of study for his friends were a little more specific than Tadashi’s robotics engineering degree, but in the same year that he’d graduated Hama-Tech introduced three new departments: Chemical Compositions, Velocity Dynamics, and Laser Control. 

Weirdly suited for each of his best friends’ specific fields of study. Tadashi couldn’t complain very much since it meant that Honey Lemon, GoGo and Wasabi would all be in the building with him but even he had to admit it was very suspicious. 

It had been six months since he’d been hired at Hama-Tech and Tadashi had still yet to meet the CEO himself. Not much was known about the elusive Mr. Hamada. Abigail for all intents and purposes acted as his representative when it came to business meetings with the team of developers and researchers and often times she and Mr. Hamada would leave the labs to make deals elsewhere. As far as Tadashi knew, no one had ever actually _met_ the man that they were all working for. 

Frankly, Tadashi wasn’t sure he existed at all at this point. Maybe Mr. Hamada was just an illusion, something like the great and powerful Oz, or even that one band that was represented by a bunch of finely tuned holograms.

Mr Hamada had to be doing something right though. Hama-Tech had been listed as one of the highest-grossing technology enterprises in the country for the last three years and it was the reason Tadashi had decided long ago that he wanted a job in the field of robotics. Maybe it didn’t matter if Mr. Hamada was real or not. What mattered was the impressive layout of his company and the revenue and turn-over rate that came with it.

Those were the good parts of Tadashi’s job; working in a field he loved with people he loved and on projects he loved.

Now, with the good always comes the bad, and though there wasn’t a _lot_ of bad that came from his job at Hama-Tech, there was one very, very large problem that encompassed all of the things that could possibly go wrong with his job.

Being in the robotics department meant that Tadashi had his own personal lab space with four walls, a large window and a door that he could have opened and closed whenever he wished. Being in the robotics department also meant that there were several offices like his scattered throughout the floor, each grouped into twos side by side. Each lab shared one wall with the doors and windows facing the same way. At first Tadashi thought it was a pretty sweet deal. It was better than Wasabi who had to share open space and plexiglass walls for his lasers, and better than Honey Lemon who was cramped over a bunsen burner all day in a tiny corner of the open lab floor. GoGo had a little more free reign than the other two but it still wasn’t the same as having a private office. Tadashi knew that his friends slightly envied his stroke of good luck. 22, fresh out of college and already working in a corner suite building whatever his heart desired to present to Mr. Hamada. Everything had been absolute perfect.

At first it wasn’t a big deal. Tadashi logically knew that _someone_ was using the office next to his and though he hadn’t officially met his wall-neighbor he knew a few things about the occupant just from short little glances every day he came to work. The occupant had dark hair. Tadashi knew this thanks to finding loose hairs on the floor in the hallway the two of them shared. A little longer than his, but not long enough or curled enough for that of a woman. The occupant usually wore sneakers to work. Tadashi knew this thanks to hearing the distinctive squeak on the tile floors as the occupant moved sometimes like he was sliding too fast across the floor and had to catch himself. The occupant almost always was there before Tadashi arrived for the day and nearly always stayed later than he did. The little light that flooded into the hall under the closed door was evident enough and at one point about three months in, Tadashi had to wonder if the occupant ever _left._ He rarely heard the door open and close and while he believed in working through your roadblocks and not giving up when you’re onto a great idea, even that was excessive.

One day, Tadashi brought a box of pastries and an iced coffee from Lucky Cat, leaving them outside of his wall-neighbor’s door. He didn’t want to disturb the other employee but had simply knocked once to let him know he was there and disappeared back into his office. When Tadashi had left for the evening, he glanced over to the other lab door and found a sticky-note taped to the front, a silly scribble of a robot smiling and a speech bubble with the word “Thanks!” scratched in blocky lettering. At least he knew that the gift had been well-received, even if the occupant was still a mystery.

For the first five months and thirty days, everything had been absolutely perfect. He was able to work in peace, his friends could come into his office whenever they were on break or just wanted to see what he was working on, the commute wasn’t terrible and the pay _definitely_ wasn’t terrible. 

And then the music started.

Tadashi came in early on a Monday morning marking his sixth month with the company. Most of the building hadn’t come to life yet and he knew none of his friends would be present at 7am. Theoretically, _he_ shouldn’t have been in for at least another hour and a half but he had some ideas he wanted to incorporate into Baymax and he couldn’t sleep despite the fact he was still groggy even after the morning commute. As he swiped his security badge through the door and let himself into the robotics lab, he silently moved down the hall and wasn’t even the slightest bit surprised to see that the light was on in the lab next door. Entering his own lab, he thought nothing of it and started setting up for the day, sipping his coffee as he settled in front of a handful of reports.

At 7:30 on the dot though, a loud, _booming_ bass rang through the building, the sound of computer speakers blaring music just loud enough to rattle the shared wall between them. He didn’t even have to strain to hear what it was—

…was that Daft Punk?

Who the hell blared Daft Punk at 7:30 in the morning on a Monday? Tadashi let it go on for five minutes, silently stewing and staring at the shared wall with his coffee in hand. When one song bled into the next though he knew he couldn’t concentrate like this, not with the wall practically pulsating. He leaned forward, hand curling into a fist and pounding as loud as he could.

A moment went by before an equally loud pound of a fist on the other side of the wall responded.

 _Unbelievable._ Tadashi stared, absolutely floored that that was the response he’d received and he tried one more time only to be met with an equal pound. Flopping back in his chair, Tadashi ran his hands through his hair and tugged on the ends, frustrated by the noise and not knowing how to stop it. If he tried knocking on the door surely the occupant would refuse to answer. 7:30 became 7:45 and as 7:59 approached Tadashi had had it. It didn’t matter if the occupant didn’t answer the door. If he had to, he’d open the door himself to stop the music.

The clock flicked to 8am and the robotics lab was plunged into deep, sudden silence. The music stopped, all _movement_ stopped and Tadashi’s hand hovered on the handle of his own door. He waited, practically stiff with anticipation of the music starting up again but finding that the silence continued.

…well all right then. He made his way back to his desk, booting up his computer and opening his email client. It couldn’t hurt to send Abigail an email and let her know what had just happened.

Somewhere in the neighborhood of 9am he heard the familiar foot-falls of Abigail down the hall and the knock on his wall-neighbor’s door. The door swung open and though he couldn’t hear Abigail’s side of the conversation, he heard a very muffled argument that ended in one of the most ridiculous things Tadashi had ever heard.

_”Maybe we should just keep the building locked until 9.”_

No. No way, absolutely _not._ If Mr. Wall-Neighbor wanted to blast old school electronic music that early in the morning, he could do it at home and not in a shared space. Whoever his neighbor was seemed to agree to disagree in the end and Abigail stepped out of the office back into the hallway.

Tadashi nearly tripped over his feet scrambling out of his chair and across the lab, throwing the door open to stop her.

“Abigail!” She turned to face Tadashi, ponytail bobbing slightly as she waved.

“Well good morning.”

“Morning. So you got my email?” He jerked a thumb toward the once-again closed lab. Abigail’s lips curled up into a small smile and she shook her head in an almost fond manner.

“We’ve spoken and _hopefully_ it won’t happen again.” The tone was too amused for Tadashi’s liking though. She knew something he didn’t, that much was obvious, and Tadashi didn’t like to be left out of the loop. But what could he do? Abigail, for as nice and reasonable as she was, was still his superior. He couldn’t exactly talk back to her.

“Right…thanks,” he ended awkwardly, ducking back into his office and sinking down into his chair again to mope.

The rest of the morning went without incident and Tadashi left for lunch with the others in the early afternoon. He was looking forward to going back to his lab and running some new tests with Baymax and when he settled into his lab, he shut the door again. He looked at the little red piece of luggage with pride, opening his mouth and lifting a finger like the maestro of an orchestra.

And then came another wave of music, loud and pounding and _fast_.

“ _Ow!_ ” He cried out, hands flying up to cover his ears against the sounds of—

…Shonen Knife. Wall-Neighbor had gone from electronic to J-rock.

That wasn’t his concern though. His new concern was the white vinyl nursebot that waddled over to him.

“Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. Hello Tadashi.” 

“Hey bud.” Tadashi dragged his hand down his face, resigning himself to his fate. Sending Abigail another email wouldn’t do him any good and there was no way he could get any work done like this. Giving Baymax a small smile he gestured toward the robot. “Come on. We’re gonna go on a field trip.”

Twenty minutes later found Tadashi in the main employees lounge with Baymax, his notes about Baymax, and his friends plus their friend Fred. Tadashi still wasn’t sure how Fred kept getting into the building but he highly suspected Honey Lemon was letting him use her badge to come check out the tech they were creating. If Mr. Hamada or Abigail suspected anything, neither of them said anything.

“I don’t know why this is happening _now_ ,” Tadashi continued his story as he sat in front of Baymax, running the robot through some tests. Honey Lemon stood behind him, towering over him in her heels and rubbing his tense shoulders.

“Maybe you’ve never noticed before. You _do_ get caught up in your work,” she reasoned. GoGo blew a bubble, snapping it loudly before flicking her hair out of her eyes. 

“Here’s an idea. Go over there and tell him to knock it off.” 

“I tried this morning. Before I could get out the door the music stopped. If I go back I bet it’ll be over by the time I get to my lab.” Tadashi frowned, holding a finger in front of Baymax’s scanner. “I sent an email report to Abigail this morning and she talked to him, but this isn’t stopping.”

“Maybe you should offer him something from your personal collection,” Fred piped up from his place sprawled on the couch, comic book in front of his face and beanie sliding off of his head. “You probably wouldn’t mind if it was music you liked.”

“I can’t work with loud music.” 

“Man, just ask.” Wasabi leaned on the back of the couch, watching Tadashi work on Baymax. “It never hurts to ask.” 

“Wasabi’s right, Tadashi.” Honey leaned forward until she was able to peer into his face. “Maybe if you just tell him that you can’t work and to please turn it down just a _teeny_ bit he might listen?” 

Five minutes. Couldn’t he have five minutes of feeling sorry for himself without his friends being reasonable? He made a face, jotting down some notes before nodding to himself.

“All right, _all right._ If I go back and the music starts again, I’ll go talk to him.” He shook his head as he stood up to examine something in the robot’s back. “I don’t know how you guys can have neighbors.”

He stayed with the others for another half an hour, demonstrating some new upgrades to Baymax (60 new medical procedures, a wider range for his scanners, and extended range in his elbows) before he and Baymax made their way back to the robotics labs. Much like earlier that morning silence settled in the halls. He’d half-hoped that his wall-neighbor had left for the day but as he passed by the door he saw that same little light glowing bright through that gap under the door. He didn’t think anything of it as he escorted Baymax back into his own lab, continuing upgrades for the robot’s chip long into the night.

He was close to pulling a twelve-hour day when the sound started up again, the loud rift of a guitar and the rhythmic pounding of drums—

…Guns n Roses this time.

He threw down his pencil, drawing in a deep breath as he got up from his chair. He had _had it._ All he wanted was a day of peace and quiet and normally the next door occupant was good at that but today of all days he decided he would be obnoxious. It had to be on purpose. Even after Abigail’s warning the occupant continued to do it. He must have known Tadashi was still in the lab! Why else would he continue? He yanked opened the door to his lab and stepped into the hall, moving a few feet to his left and raising a fist to the door before pounding loudly in between songs.

At first Tadashi didn’t hear anything. Then suddenly the volume was lowered and the familiar squeak of sneakers on tile approached. He clenched his jaw, practicing what he would say in his head as the door swung open…

…and revealed a boy. Anything Tadashi had been planning on saying immediately left his brain as he took in the sight before him. The boy couldn’t have been more than seventeen years old, messy black hair just as fluffy and out of place as Tadashi had imagined and staring up at him with wide doe-eyes. To Tadashi’s relief, the boy looked just as startled as he did. He was shorter than Tadashi by almost a full twelve inches and a baggy blue zip-up hoodie hung loosely around his skinny frame. In his hands he clutched what looked like a gaming control and Tadashi looked above the boy’s head to get a better look at the office.

There was a couch in the corner which surprised Tadashi, but the blanket and pillow that were haphazardly thrown on the arm of it not so much. There were several desks lining the walls and Tadashi could see the computer that was playing the music was in fact propped up on the desk closest to their shared wall. Blueprints and papers and notes were scattered everywhere along with an assortment of robot parts, tools spilling out of various drawers and a workbench with another tiny light flicked on sat in one corner just off of the door. And in the very furthest corner near the window overlooking the courtyard sat a large, almost regal executive’s desk with a new computer and appearing to be the only thing in the wreckage that hadn’t been touched. A file cabinet sat on the wall behind the pristine desk and Tadashi thought it looked really out of place and couldn’t quite figure out what it was for.

In the end, his gaze drifted back to the boy in front of him who was still staring up at him, though the startled look had changed into one of slight annoyance.

“Can…I help you?” He asked finally, lifting an eyebrow at Tadashi. The control in his hand shifted and out of the corner of his eye Tadashi saw a little robot jump off of the workbench, scuttling across the room toward its owner. Oddly enough, it looked like the robot from that sticky-note doodle months ago.

Suddenly _that_ made more sense, at least. Tadashi pulled himself together then, trying not to fixate on the fact that he was talking to a child that was probably just messing around in an older sibling or a parent’s lab station. If he let his thoughts linger long enough, he could acknowledge that the boy was at least kinda cute, long eyelashes framing the big brown eyes. But often times Tadashi didn’t let his thoughts linger long enough on trivial things, not when he had other things to take care of.

“Hi. I’m Tadashi. I work over…” He used a hand to gesture to his own lab. “Listen, do you mind keeping it down a little? I can barely hear myself think.” He gave the boy what he hoped was a friendly smile but he had a feeling it was bordering on his “stressed and going to snap” smile that he usually pulled out during the lunch rush at Lucky Cat for the especially difficult customers. 

The boy stared at him for a moment, tilting his head in thought before rolling his eyes and walking back to the computer playing the music, lowering the volume even further. He didn’t return to the door just yet, going as far as to sit down to navigate something on the computer’s monitor. Changing the music most likely and Tadashi’s suspicions were proven correct as the rock music was swapped out for something a little more low-key that for once Tadashi didn’t recognize. 

“Sorry,” he responded, though he didn’t sound _that_ sorry. Tadashi wasn’t sure what to interpret first and he should have left. He should have walked away and left well enough alone but instead he leaned against the doorframe, eyes trained on the raven-haired teenager in front of him. The small robot once again practically flew across the room and almost seamlessly climbed up the desk to join its creator. 

“Do your parents know you’re in here?” It was a stupid question, one that he really should have kept to himself and the boy turned his head, that eyebrow lifting even higher as his lips curled into an almost impish grin.

“Probably not,” and though the tone was teasing there was a slight bite to it, like Tadashi had just said the wrong thing. As he spoke, he noticed that there was a small gap between the teenager’s front teeth which really made him look even younger. “But I don’t know why anybody would need to know I’m working in my own lab.” Those large brown eyes moved to catch Tadashi’s, shrugging his shoulders a bit.

“…oh. _Oh_ , you work here.” Flabbergasted was a good word to describe Tadashi in that moment and he briefly felt very, very silly. So he’d just insulted one of his fellow co-workers. That’s a great way to make introductions. The way that the other was watching him reminded Tadashi very much of his cat, Mochi. He’s fairly certain if the boy had a tail it’d be flicking back and worth as his eyes monitored every movement Tadashi made.

“I’ve been around for a while.” The sharpness of the words was gone now, but the amusement wasn’t. He pushed his chair back from the desk, the small robot following his every move again. It was fascinating how he hardly had to control where the bot was going as he scooted himself into the middle of the room, glancing at the clock hanging on the wall. “You’re here late, Tadashi.”

If he were honest with himself, Tadashi would admit that he liked the sound of his name coming from the other’s mouth. There was something about it that elicited a slightly giddy reaction that was usually reserved for the bubbly enthusiasm of Honey Lemon. Tadashi laced his hands together at the back of his neck, looking up at the ceiling.

“Just wrapping up. I wanted to iron out some kinks on a project I’m working on but it doesn’t look like that’s happening tonight.” The boy nodded, getting up from his chair to head toward the executive desk in the corner.

“Trust me, I get it,” he almost sighed as he settled into the plush chair and dwarfing himself even further. “How’s Baymax anyway?”

“Great!” Pride filled his tone as Tadashi stepped further into the other’s lab, not quite thinking of what was just asked. “Great, he’s doing great. I just updated his hyperspectral cameras and added another 60 or 70 medical procedures to his code and how do you know about Baymax?” he switched gears as realization dawned on him. Only a handful of people knew about Baymax and those handful only included the people who hired him and his friends who’d witnessed the creation of Baymax from the beginning. The little brat didn’t even seem to be bothered by the fact that Tadashi was suspicious. He wasn’t even looking at Tadashi anymore as he opened an assortment of files from the filing cabinet, filtering through papers and typing data into a spreadsheet. 

“I can’t wait to see him. Abigail says he’s pretty impressive so far.” The eagerness didn’t escape Tadashi’s attention, but he was paying closer attention to the words this time. Abigail. Why would Abigail tell this teenage boy about his robotics project when it was supposed to be something mostly under wraps? A quizzical frown etched its way across Tadashi’s features and his eyebrows furrowed together as he approached the desk to get a better look.

“How do you know about him?” He finally asked, hoping to just get a straight answer. There was a light chuckle low in the boy’s throat and he didn’t break eye contact with the screen as Tadashi finally reached the front of the desk.

“It’s part of the reason I hired you,” he proclaimed much in the way a stereotypical teenager would say “duh.” (And actually, Tadashi was fairly sure the “duh” was silently tacked on anyway.) “I know we agreed that I wouldn’t get to see the final product until you were ready to present but hey, call me curious.”

Spinning. His head was positively _spinning_ at the sudden onslaught of information his brain was trying to process.

 _’Part of the reason I hired you.’_

_’Until you were ready to present.’_

As Tadashi stared in disbelief, the teen looked up with a disgustingly smug expression on his face, a look that clearly said he knew exactly who Tadashi was, had _known_ who Tadashi was and that he was taking some sort of sick pleasure out of watching Tadashi’s mind work in overdrive as it reached a conclusion that couldn’t possibly be the _right_ conclusion.

“…Mr. Hamada?” he finally said, jaw dropping ever-so-slightly. The boy grinned, gap far more prominent now that Tadashi was closer.

“Only on paper. Call me Hiro.” It was even more clear now that Hiro was thoroughly enjoying Tadashi’s bewildered state. Tadashi, on the other hand, sort of wanted to quickly walk out of Hiro’s lab and _never return ever again._

He’d spent the morning complaining about the CEO of the company. He’d just _insulted_ the CEO of the company. And part of him can’t stop staring at Hiro, can’t ignore the fact that he's so young and innocent-looking and the way those eyes sparkled just so. Definitely, definitely impish. 

Tadashi couldn’t think of anything to say, nothing that was more articulate than _’I’m sorry I’m a giant knucklehead, please don’t fire me’_ , but Hiro beat him to the punch. Looking down at the robot that had perched itself on his desk, he hit a few buttons on the controls in his hand. “Megabot? Finish filing these reports for me.” The robot sprang to life, immediately whirring and splitting itself off to finish filing and typing numbers for Hiro as he stretched out in his chair, bones cracking as he got up. He gave another glance at the clock before turning back on Tadashi, smile a little more apologetic this time.

“Sorry. Sometimes the only way to knock loose some of my own set-backs is listening to music loud enough to rattle my thoughts.” A chime echoed through the lab and Hiro fished a cell phone out of his pocket, clearly puzzled by the alarm before turning it off. “Thank you, Abigail,” he murmured to himself as he pocketed the phone again and looked up at Tadashi. “Apparently the next thing on my agenda for the day is dinner.” He stopped, sizing Tadashi up again. “…wanna join me? There’s this really good ramen bar a few blocks away.” 

What…was even happening? Tadashi suddenly felt like he’d just fallen into another reality, someone _else’s_ reality where he didn’t know what to say and cute teenage boys ran giant Fortune 500 companies. In what kind of lifetime did that happen? The longer Tadashi stared though the more the grin slipped from Hiro’s face. “I mean—“ he stammered a bit, finally looking away from the older man. “If you want. You don’t have to, I just kinda thought I could make it up to you? For the music.” 

It was the scuffing of Hiro’s toe on the tile that brought Tadashi crashing back to earth. He wasn’t one to turn down free food, and a very important fact hadn’t escaped his radar this time. No one else but Abigail knew that Hama-Tech was operated by a teenager. And that was the real reason, wasn’t it? That was the reason Abigail was the face of Hama-Tech, that was the reason Mr. Hamada never turned up for meetings with Research and Development, that was the reason all correspondence with the man came via email or from Abigail herself. 

“That depends,” Tadashi spoke slowly and Hiro looked up, a tiny bit of hope apparent in his expression. “Do I get to pick that big brain of yours for ideas?” 

The grin slowly returned and Hiro stood up a little taller, confidence reappearing as well. “We’ll see about that.” 

Tadashi pushed himself away from Hiro’s desk, motioning for the boy to follow after him. He didn’t understand how this had happened and he knew there were suddenly many, many questions left unanswered. Despite this though, Tadashi only had to focus on the three good things that happened during what had originally counted as the worst day he’d ever had at Hama-Tech.

First, he’d finally solved the one mystery he’d never thought possible in the walls of Hama-Tech. He met the founder, creator and CEO of the company. That CEO had a lot of explaining to do but as Hiro walked alongside him and started telling him about one of the specialty dishes at the ramn bar, Tadashi decided it could wait a bit longer.

Secondly, the CEO had decided he was worthy enough to be spoken with one on one about his work and while that would worry him in most other work situations, Tadashi knew that Hiro’s mind worked in ways that his own couldn’t. It was an honor to speak with the boy one on one.

And finally, perhaps the best thing of all, as they exited the lab Hiro reached up on the wall and for the first time in the six months he’d worked there, Tadashi watched the lab plunge into total darkness as Hiro closed the door behind them. Despite himself Hiro bounced on the balls of his feet, clearly excited to have the company and trying not to show it.

“Ready?” he asked, glancing back at Tadashi’s own lab. Without a second thought, the taller of the two reached over and firmly pulled the door shut, inclining his head one more time toward the exit.

There were several things Tadashi loved about being a Hama-Tech employee. Maybe this would just be another thing to add to that ever-growing list.


End file.
